disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Creativi-Toys
Creativi-Toys is a section of toys in Disney INFINITY, Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition, ''and ''Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition. These toys contain logic within them, and can be used for simple programming within the game. ''Disney INFINITY'' This is a list of all Creativi-Toys in Disney INFINITY. * Action Button *Area Light *Bird's Eye Camera *Blue Team Activator *Boom Box *Checkpoint *Collection Pen *Counter *Dual Action Trigger *Enemy Generator *Falling Object Generator *Friend Generator *Invisinator *Invulnerability Beacon *Kill Switch *Marching Orders *Object Generator *Orange Team Activator *Party Cannon *Power Switch *Racing Gate * Repeater *Replayer *Reset-o-matic *Safety Dome *Scoreboard *Side-Step Camera *Sound Effects *Stopwatch *Target *Teleporter *Time Delayer *Timer *Trigger *Trigger Area *Vehicle Weapon Generator *Victory Tracker ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition'' This is a list of all the new Creativi-Toys in Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition. All the Creativi-Toys from Disney INFINITY also appear in the game. * 1st Place Podium * 2nd Place Podium * 3rd Place Podium * 4th Place Podium * Ability Terminal * Action Enforcer * Angled Camera * Asgard Enemy Door * Asgard Townsperson Door * Ballot Box * Brave Color Pressure Plate * Brave Passage Gate * Brave Pressure Plate * Brave Sidekick Tree Door * Brave Sidekick Well Door * Challenge Maker * Collectible Tracker * Color-Changing Block * Confirmer * Defeat Manager * DunBroch Collectible * DunBroch Enemy-Spawning Cauldron * DunBroch Liftable Rock * DunBroch Pastry Collectible * DunBroch Sidekick Outfitter * DunBroch Treasure Chest * Editor Manager * Effects Generator * Enemy Trail Guide * Enemy Wave Generator * Friendly Wave Generator * Green Team Activator * Inventory Manager * Invisinator * Kyln Chest * Kyln Color Pressure Plate * Kyln Enemy-Spawning Chamber * Kyln Key Card * Kyln Liftable Block * Kyln Loot Piece * Kyln Passage Gate * Kyln Pressure Plate * Kyln Sidekick Outfitter * Kyln Sidekick Wall Door * Large Brave Passage Gate * Large Kyln Passage Gate * Level Starter * Locator * Logic Gate * Loot Chest * Loot Drop Manager * M.O.D.O.K.'s Weather Machine * Money Manager * Odin's Bed * Odin's Treasure * Packs and Tools Manager * Purple Team Activator * Rail Target Point * Randomizer * Ready Up Checker * Remote Controller * Satellite Receiver * Sensor Switch * Stitch Enemy Door * Stitch Townsperson Door * Stitch's Duck Sanctuary * Storefront * Target Camera * Team Scoreboard * Text Creator * Text Displayer * Toy Box Game Maker * Vehicle Summoner * Weather Vane Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition *Boss Fight Spawner *Cage *Calendar Configurator *Context Button Assigner *Distance Checker *Droid Spawner *Dynamic Trigger *Fireworks Cannon *Gate Wall *Holocron Switch *Key *Logic And *Metronome *Narration Announcer *Path-Based Race Creator *Path Creator *Player Counter *Radar Marker *Randomizer *Sidekick Manager *Theme Transformer *Vehicle Trick Tracker *World Loader Trivia *Creativi-Toys used to be known as Infini-Toys. *Originally, the Invisinator was an Action Toy and the Reset-o-matic was a Basic Toy in ''Disney INFINITY'', they were reclassified as Creativi-Toys in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition. Category:Toy Types Category:Creativi-Toys Category:List pages